


The Flaws In Park Chanyeol

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a review





	The Flaws In Park Chanyeol

_Kim Jongdae created a group._

_Kim Jongdae added Kim Junmyeon._

_Kim Jongdae changed his name to Chen._

_Chen named the chat_ Baek 22nd Tao 21st _._

 **Chen:**  What should we do?

 **Junmyeon:**  Maybe add the others first.

_Chen added Kim Jongin._

_Chen added Byun Baekhyun._

**Chen:** SHIT!

_Chen removed Byun Baekhyun._

_Chen added Huang Zi Tao._

**Chen:**  DOUBLE SHIT!

_Chen removed Huang Zi Tao._

**Junmyeon:**  You’re so useless.

_Kim Junmyeon added Wu Kris._

**Jongin:**  What’s this?

 **Chen:**  BaekTao’s birthday.

 **Kris:**  MY BABY JUN~~~

 **Kris:**  WHAT BRINGS ME HERE TO YOU?

 **Kris:**  IS IT FATE?

 **Kris:**  ❤️

 **Kris:** ❤️

 **Kris:** ❤️

**Kris:❤️**

**Kris:❤️❤️❤️**

_Chen removed Wu Kris._

**Jongin:**  lol

 **Junmyeon:**  lol

 **Chen:** Control him pls. Or else he’s gonna ruin the chat.

_Chen added Zhang Yixing._

_Chen added Lu Han._

_Chen added Kim Minseok._

_Chen added Do Kyungsoo._

**Chen:**  Am I missing anyone?

 **Junmyeon:**  Wait.

_Kim Junmyeon added Oh Sehun._

**Junmyeon:**  I think that’s it.

 **Yixing:** Hi guys!

 **Minseok:** Celebrate on the hols?

 **Yixing:** Good idea

 **Jongin:** I feel like some people are missing…

 **Chen:** Yeah, Junmyeon’s bf

 **Yixing:** lol

 **Minseok:**  lol

 **Chen:** How to celebrate?

 **Jongin:** Like how we spent autumn last year?

 **Minseok:** This college’s hols are so fucked up

 **Yixing:** Ikr

 **Junmyeon:** Wait, I can’t celebrate over the hols

 **Chen:** Why not?

 **Junmyeon:** I’m going Europe with Kris

 **Yixing:** ofc

 **Chen:** ofc

 **Jongin:**  ofc

 **Minseok:** ofc

 **Chen:** Soo I know you’re there. We can all see your ‘Seens’, you know.

 **Minseok:** lol he ignored you

 **Yixing:** lol

**Chen:**


End file.
